Inukami
Japanese Title: いぬかみっ! English Title: Dog Gods! Chinese Title: 犬神 Plot Inukami! revolves around Keita Kawahira, a descendant of an Inukami-tamer clan and considered a failure by the clan due to his attitude towards his duty and being unable to find an Inukami to bond with. Inukami, literally "dog god", are benevolent creatures that possess spiritual powers. They are a type of demon with the appearance of a dog who can transform into human form. Along with a partner from the historic Inukami-tamer clan, they act to obliterate evil and proliferate righteousness. Keita is initially unable to find an Inukami to bond with, but eventually a beautiful Inukami named Yoko decides to become his Inukami, causing Keita to become overjoyed. However, his joy is short-lived when he discovers that she is a very problematic and uncontrollable Inukami. At first Yoko is shown to be selfish and just thinks of herself, to help with this problem Keita's cousin Kaoru sends one of his Inukamis, Nadeshiko over to help. Keita becomes attracted to Nadeshiko however and Yoko is thrown into a jealous rage, this is subdued when Keita's grandma's Inukami Hake calms Yoko down stating that Nadeshiko's visit was short and only to help Yoko. After Nadeshiko leaves Yoko grows closer to Keita although she is annoyed by Keita's flirting with the rest of Kaoru's inukamis when they go to visit. Things later get heated up when Keita fight a shinigami in order to save the last heir of a wealthy family from death, Yoko ends up beating the shinigami, however Keita sees what appears to be a large fox where Yoko was fighting in the end as he blacks out. Towards the end everyone is getting ready to celebrate Keita's grandma's birthday, a special guest who is a giant frog appears looking for Keita, Yoko mistakes him for a perverted frog but learns that the frog's name is Hakusan Meikun. Hakusen, a fallen wizard tells Yoko how he was chosen by Keita and thus became free from a sentence he was serving after making a contract with Keita, in return Hakusan gave him magic abilities. Yoko after hearing the story becomes jealous and worried that she might get replaced something that is noticed by Nadeshiko. Yoko has a secret hidden and feels guilt, to help with this Nadeshiko suggests confessing to her like she would to Keita with her eyes closed, Yoko agrees and as she is confessing Nadeshiko slips away and is replaced by Keita who overheard Yoko talking to her. Stunned by seeing Keita by her side Yoko apologizes to Keita that she did not tell him sooner, something Keita does not care about. Keita states he likes Yoko for Yoko, reminds that he chose her and asks to stay by her side. Overjoyed by what Yoko takes as a confession of love to her, she also confesses that she scared away the other Inukamis who were in fact interested in him when he was looking for one in order to have him all to herself and confesses her love to Keita. 'Episode List' Movie: "Tokumei Reiteki Sōsakan Karina Shirō!" ("Inukami! The Movie") (いぬかみっ! THE MOVIE 特命霊的捜査官・仮名史郎っ!) Airdate: April 21, 2007 In 2007, the Punishment of Sexual Perversions Law came into effect. The city is surrounded by a squadron wearing protective suits and they begin to arrest any who look like perversions. No wonder that Inukami Master Keita and Inukami Yoko are wanted for Class A perversions. What will happen to Keita, Yoko, Kaoru's Inukami, and the other lovely perversions? What about Karina? Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:Inukami Page